


Wildflowers

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: Tucked away in the bay of Galdin, Noct and Nyx stumble across a beautiful secret.





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/gifts), [glaivenoct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/gifts), [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



> A tiny weekend challenge between friends!

“I didn’t know there was anywhere in Lucis like this.”

“Me neither.”

Banks of blue flowers rolled down the hill beneath them, tumbling towards the edge of the sea.  A tide of cerulean petals rippled underneath the breeze coming in from the bay, sea salt and sweetness twisting together to tangle in Noct’s hair. A nearly silent hiss rustled through the field, whispering summertime nothings between the flowers.

Galdin Quay had been plenty peaceful in comparison to the noisy city streets when they checked in a few days earlier. But this was different. This was private, primal prettiness, no tourists rumbling in the corners or terrors prowling through the shallows. Lucis, for as quiet as it had been, was always in some turmoil or another as they traveled across it.

But tucked away in this little grotto of wildflowers, it was as if the strife of surviving in a world at war didn’t even exist. The flowers, even without being manicured by rough hands, grew neatly in the confined space, evenly coating the hillside between the natural fences of stone concealing them from the rest of the quay.

“Should we tell the others?” Noctis asked.

He knew Prompto would love to take a picture. Hell, Noct wanted to take a picture himself. He didn’t want to forget it. But a small, selfish part of him didn’t want to share it, either. He didn’t even want to step past the boundaries of the little tunnel, wind-worn into the rock that spilled him and Nyx into the secret cove. He was afraid of crushing the delicate blooms beneath his clunky city boots.

“What are we going to tell them?” Nyx chuckled. “That we found some pretty flowers, come hurry and see? Nah, let them enjoy the Pearl. Iggy needed that massage.”

“Right. Wouldn’t want to interrupt that deep relaxation,” Noctis agreed with a wry smile.

“And I don’t know about you, but I could use some relaxation myself.”

Nyx tentatively stepped out into the field, wading into the flowers like water. The little star-shaped faces flowed around his knees, politely not snagging on the buckles of his boots. Nyx glanced back to Noctis over his shoulder when he realized he wasn’t following.

He couldn’t help it. If he’d thought the tranquil view was gorgeous just a moment ago, it was more so now. Nyx should have been an ominous black scarecrow in the middle of the field, but the caress of the flowers and the pulse of the sea beyond lightened the shadows of his uniform. His sharper edges softened, the cut of his jaw smoothing into a crooked little smile pulled back into his cheek. Blue brought out the color of his eyes, chasing the stormy gray sorrows from his gaze. They were as bright and airy as the sky overhead, as misty as the seafoam curling against the shore.

Nyx reached a hand out for him, palm up; as easy as any courtly gentleman back home at the Citadel. Though the hood of his eyes and the tilt of his head was anything but decorous.

“C’mere,” he beckoned.

It could have frightened Noct, how easily he could be commanded like that. How much power this man had over him in even the most innocuous gestures. But as he sunk into the deep blue field, and found his anchor in Nyx’s hand, the farthest thing he felt was scared. Sitting down between sea and sky, surrounded by blue and tucked against Nyx’s side, Noctis had never felt safer.


End file.
